Between a Rock.../Transcript
An Unbreakable Rock *'Player:' Hello! *'Dondakan:' What? *'Player:' I said hello! *'Dondakan:' Hello! **'Player:' Who are you? *** Dondakan: Why, I'm Dondakan, of course! **'Player:' Why are you firing a cannon at a wall? ***'Dondakan:' It's not a wall! It's a rock! ***'Player:' What's the difference? ***'Dondakan:' It's a very special rock! ***'Player:' I still don't quite follow... ***'Dondakan:' Oh, for Guthix's sake, it's perfectly simple! See, that rock over there, it's impenetrable! ***'Player:' Have you tried taking a pickaxe to it? ***'Dondakan:' Of course I have. I'm holding this rune pickaxe, aren't I? We've been trying to mine through it for years! ***'Player:' We? I don't see anyone else. ***'Dondakan:' Well, I'm the only one left... all the others gave up. Said it wasn't worth their while anymore. Wouldn't have a good return profit on their time investment. At first we thought there might be a huge treasure behind the rock, you see. ***'Player:' Isn't there? ***'Dondakan:' Until we had a look further down the stream, around the rock... no there's no treasure there, just a dead end. ****'Player:' Okay... so why were you trying to get through the rock again? *****'Dondakan:' Because obviously there are vast deposits of minerals inside the rock! And if not, I want to harness the extreme hardness of the rock itself! The only problem is that I have run out of ideas on how to do it. Perhaps a young adventurer like you is willing to help out an old dwarf like me? Want to find out what's inside the rock? ******'Player:' Sure, sounds interesting! *******'Dondakan:' Welcome aboard then! ********'Player:' Any idea on what's inside the rock? *********'Dondakan:' No, but that's where you come in! *********'Player:' How so? *********'Dondakan:' I want you to find out some more information on the rock. *********'Player:' Now where would I do that? *********'Dondakan:' I don't know! Wish I knew! But we have to get some better understanding of what this thing actually is. Maybe then we can find a way to break it open. *********'Player:' And what are you going to do while I go running across half of RuneScape, I'll wager? *********'Dondakan:' I'll guard my cannon and fire more cannonballs at it, of course! Wish I had your job, mine's a tough one! *********'Player:' Want to trade places? *********'Dondakan:' My legs are too old and worn to do much running around anymore, I'm afraid. Well, off you go now! Start running, start talking! *********'Player:' But I still don't know where! *********'Dondakan:' Oh, why so difficult? Look, try the city, further down the stream here. There's bound to be someone there who knows something. If you still can't find anyone, go to the librarian, he knows a lot. ********'Player:' What did you need me to do? ********* Dondakan: I want you to find out some more information on the rock. ********'Player:' I'll be back later. ******'Player:' No thanks, I do enough mining on my own. ******'Player:' Hey, I'm not so young! ******* Dondakan: Have you spent the better part of a century mining in dark and damp caverns then? ******* Player: No, it just feels like I've been mining for that long. ******* Dondakan: Then don't speak nonsense, you young rascal! ******'Player:' Oh, you're not so old! ******* Dondakan: Oh, but I am. I dearly wish to return home again, where it's nice and comfortable and an old dwarf like me has nothing to worry about. ******* Player: So why don't you? ******* Dondakan: Because I want to become obscenely rich before I do! Leave a legacy of sorts. So how about it? Will you help me? ****'Player:' Haha! So you found a hard place huh? ***** Dondakan: That's not funny, human! Leave me alone now! **'Player:' Bit noisy here, isn't it? *** Dondakan: Cozy? No, not really, it's damp and cold! *** Player: No! I said it's noisy! *** Dondakan: Then stop shouting! **'Player:' Goodbye! The Search for the Secret The Library *'Librarian:' Welcome to the Keldagrim library, human traveller! **'Player:' Can you tell me more about the library? **'Player:' What do you know about impenetrable rocks? ***'Librarian:' You're confusing me, what rock exactly are you talking about? ***'Player:' The big one in the mines south of the city. Dondakan's big rock. ***'Dondakan:' I see, I see. But I don't know much about that rock, I'm afraid. It's baffled us for many generations. There's a dwarf in the mechanics shop, though, who I believe has some connections with a certain scholar. ***'Player:' Where can I find him exactly? ***'Dondakan:' Go south to the palace, the shop there is called Wermund's Wrench Warehouse. He should be working there somewhere. ***'Player:' Thanks! Dwarven Engineer *'Player:' Do you know anything about this rock in the mines? *'Dwarven Engineer:' Now what rock would that be, exactly? *'Player:' The big rock in the mines to the south, with an old dwarf standing beside it...? *'Dwarven Engineer:' Ah, Don's rock, right? *'Player:' Er, yes, I think so. Do you know what it's made of? *'Dwarven Engineer:' No, no one knows. No one here, anyway. The only one I can think of is Rolad, a renowned scholar. He was part of Dondakan's team once, many years ago. *'Player:' So where can I find this Rolad? *'Dwarven Engineer:' He left to explore the world. Learning by experience, or so he said. Me, I prefer a cold stout at home, but it takes all sorts. I think he's currently with the Black Guard at Ice Mountain. *'Player:' Great, thanks a lot! Rolad the Scholar Missing Pages *'Player:' Excuse me... would you happen to be Rolad the scholar? *'Rolad:' Why, yes, I think so... who's asking? *'Player:' Player, and I've come to ask you about a rock. *'Rolad:' You're awfully tall for a dwarf, you know, Player. And a rock you say? I suppose I know a fair bit about rocks, yes. *'Player:' It's this rock that Dondakan is trying to break open. You know Dondakan, right? *'Rolad:' Oh, old Dondakan, sure I know him. And I know his rock too. It's that unbreakable one, isn't it? *'Player:' Yeah, that's the one. What can you tell me about it? *'Rolad:' Well, as a matter of fact, I picked up an interesting book on one of my travels, from a quite out of the way dwarven outpost. I'm not entirely sure, but it seems to describe this very rock, and how it came to be placed in that cavern. I tore out the most interesting pages for more detailed perusal. Let me get them for you. *'Rolad:' Oh dear... *'Player:' What's wrong? *'Rolad:' I seem to have misplaced the pages... a pity, I had wanted to study them some more. Oh well... *'Player:' What? No! I need that book! *'Rolad:' Oh, well, if it's that important to you, perhaps you can go and look for the pages? There should be three of them. *'Player:' Where should I start looking? *'Rolad:' I probably lost them in the mines below. I don't have them up here in any case. *'Player:' What, in the mining guild? *'Rolad:' No, no, I never go there, I'm not a member you know. But I sometimes go down the regular mines to study the conditions of the working dwarf. *'Player:' Okay, thanks, I'll go and look for the pages then. Good As New *'Player:' Look, I found all of your missing pages! *'Rolad:' Missing pages...? *'Player:' Yes, the missing pages of that book we were talking about earlier? *'Rolad:' Oh yes, quite right... let me see them, please, and I'll put the book back together for you. *'Rolad:' There you go... You will give it back when you've finished with it, won't you? I'd really like to study it in more detail some time. **'Player:' Of course. **'Player:' Of course... when I've finished with it I'll give it back to you, sure... ***'Rolad:' Splendid, now, there's a good dwarf! A Golden Opportunity Dondakan's Struggles *'Player:' Rolad gave me a book that was quite interesting to read! I think I know what's inside it! *'Dondakan:' What? What? Tell me! *'Player:' Ehm, well... a demon's spirit for one... *'Dondakan:' A what? *'Player:' A demonic spirit! And apparently the inside of the rock is lined with gold! *'Dondakan:' Gold? Did you say gold? *'Player:' Yes... and a de- *'Dondakan:' Gold! I knew it! I struck gold! I'm set for life! What's left of it anyway... Now, tell me, how do I break open the rock? *'Player:' I'm not sure... It mentions something about a yellow material. But it doesn't seem to be particularly concerned with actually breaking open the rock. You seem the demon spirit is being kept inside it. *'Dondakan:' Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. Well, we're not very much closer to a solution then, are we? **'Player:' What have you tried so far? ***'Dondakan:' Well, let's see... At one time, we had a hundred dwarves in here, all picking away at the rock. Didn't do a thing. Then there was the time when we set fire to this whole section of the cave. What a smell that made! ***'Player:' Any effect? ***'Dondakan:' Apart from coating the rock with soot? Not really, no. I was able to borrow a cannon from the Black Guard, my son was able to pull some strings you know. Of course, steel cannonballs didn't make a dent. But then ol' Donnie had a clever idea. ***'Player:' Oh, really? ***'Dondakan:' I made this adamantite cannonball, you see! Cost me quite a pile of coins too! ***'Player:' Wow! That must have made quite an impact! ***'Dondakan:' Well, yes, it did... when it bounced back onto the ground it did. ****'Player:' What else did you try? *****'Dondakan:' Well, then I had an even more clever idea! I put an even bigger pile of coins together to get some rune cannonballs! Good idea, right? *****'Player:' Yeah, great! *****'Dondakan:' No, it wasn't. Didn't do anything! Nothing at all! Latest thing I've tried are these boots. *****'Player:' Nice boots... but what about them? *****'Dondakan:' They're made out of granite! I don't have enough money to make granite cannonballs though. But see! *****'Dondakan:' Did you see? Did you? *****'Player:' I er... didn't see anything. *****'Dondakan:' That's because there wasn't anything to see! Even granite doesn't do anything to it! *****'Player:' And now I have to come up with a material that will affect it somehow? *****'Dondakan:' You got it! *****'Player:' Some kind of new material that no one has ever found before but which I am supposed to accidently stumble upon, perhaps? *****'Player:' Don't be silly, I'm sure there must be some known material that will affect it. ****'Player:' I'm tired of these stories. **'Player:' So the book mentioned a yellow material... ***'Dondakan:' And? ***'Player:' Well it strikes me that we need to find something yellow to fire. ***'Dondakan:' Like what? ***'Player:' Hmmm... bananas? Buttercups? Lemons? ***'Dondakan:' Don't be ridiculous. ***'Player:' I was thinking out loud! ***'Dondakan:' Well in future please don't. **'Player:' Maybe we should set up another cannon? *** Dondakan: Another cannon? How will that help? No, no, what we need is a different material of cannonballs. The heaviest, hardest-hitting, toughest you can find. *** Player: How do you mean, that I can find? What are you doing then? *** Dondakan: I'm guarding the cannon. Won't do us much good if it were stolen, would it? **'Player:' I'll be back later. Giving the Dwarf Gold * Dondakan: Haha, you want me to make a golden cannonball? * Player: Well... the book does say that there's gold inside the rock, and it did say that a yellow item would work. So I thought perhaps gold can damage it as well. * Dondakan: Hmm, I suppose you have a point there. Tell you what, if you make a golden cannonball and give it to me, I'll fire it at the rock. Throwing Money *'Player:' I've got a golden cannonball you might want to try on the rock. *'Dondakan:' That... that... that's an amazing looking cannonball! Are you sure you want me to fire it at the rock? It's going to make a nasty dent in it. In the cannonball that is. **'Player:' Yes, I'm sure this will crack open the rock. ***'Dondakan:' It breaks my heart to ruin such a fine piece of crafting, but it's your gold... Alright, let's load it up then. **'Player:' No, on second thought, I'd rather sell it for a huge profit. *** Dondakan: Nice idea, Player, but no one will buy a golden cannonball! It looks nice, but it's not much use as a projectile. *'Dondakan:' Did... did... did you see that? *'Player:' The cannonball went right through it! *'Dondakan:' I don't believe it! All this time, I've been spending all my gold on opening the rock... I could've just thrown it at it! *'Player:' But... the rock didn't actually break, did it? *'Dondakan:' No, it seemed more like it... gave way for a second... That's interesting... *'Player:' So how does this help us? *'Dondakan:' Why, I'll just shoot you through it so you can have a look, won't I? *'Player:' Shoot me... through it? Errr... what exactly do you mean? *'Dondakan:' Very simple. I'll have to make a few modifications to my cannon so that it can fire a human, and you'll need a golden helmet of course. Then I'll fire you at the rock so you can do a little reconnaissance. Don't worry, you should land safely on the other side of the rock. Might want to pick up that cannonball again while you're at it! *'Player:' But... what if I bump into that demon, the one from the book? *'Dondakan:' Don't be silly now. It's just a rock... just a rock with lots of gold in it! **'Player:' So you want to... fire me into the rock? ***'Dondakan:' Yes, just to see what's inside... to see if all that gold is really embedded inside it. ***'Player:' Are you sure that it's safe? ***'Dondakan:' No, but then we'll never know until we've tried it, right? ****'Player:' Find some else for your bizarre experiment! ****'Player:' I can't argue with that, shoot me in! *****'Dondakan:' Well, it's not so simple... like I said, I need to make some modifications to my cannon. They're not really designed to fire humans, you know. *****'Player:' Okay, I'll just wait right here until you've made them. *****'Dondakan:' I don't really know how, actually. Never been much of an engineer. If I had the right schematics for it, I could probably work with that. But I don't. *****'Player:' Okay, so you want me to look for the schematics for you, is that it? *****'Dondakan:' That's it, yes! Here, I have one part of the schematics, sent to me by some prankster dwarf, I don't even remember his name. You'll have to find the rest on your own. Oh, and you'll also need a golden helmet of course. Would hurt quite a bit otherwise. *****'Player:' Won't a gold-plated helmet do? *****'Dondakan:' No, it has to be a helmet made out of solid gold. Gold plated helmets contain so little actual gold, it'd be a bit dangerous. Unless you want to die when I shoot you at the rock? *****'Player:' No no, I'll get you a helmet made out of solid gold. Although that will be a horrendously heavy thing to actually wear. *****'Dondakan:' Yes yes, well, get going now, why don't you? I'll guard the cannon while you're away. *****'Player:' That's what I thought you'd say. **'Player:' My head's spinning, I have to go for a bit. Upgrading the Cannon Dwarven Engineer *'Player:' Do you have any schematics related to the dwarven multicannon? *'Dwarven Engineer:' Why, what do you need them for? *'Player:' Ah, so you do! Dondakan needs schematics to modify his multicannon, to fire a human you see. *'Dwarven Engineer:' And you'd be the test subject? I mean, the cannonball? *'Player:' Ehm, yes, I suppose so... *'Dwarven Engineer:' Haha, that I would like to see! Here, take this. Khorvak sent it to me from White Wolf Mountain, kind of as a joke. It's incomplete, of course, doesn't mean anything without other parts. Haha, he's always a laugh, that Khorvak. Shooting humans out of cannons! *'Player:' Thanks... I suppose. Khorvak *'Player:' I'm looking for schematics to modify the dwarven multicannon to fire a human. Can you help? *'Khorvak:' Haha, yesh, I have jusht the shing! I've been working on thish deshign for quite a while now! Never got to test it, love to shee it shoot a real human! *'Player:' Well, can you give them to me? I'd be willing to try the experiment. *'Khorvak:' Oooh, shure, shure... I've only got one part left, though. I have all the other parts away. *'Player:' Who did you give them to? *'Khorvak:' How should I know? I'm only a shimple dwarf. *'Player:' Okay, okay, can I have that one schematic then? *'Khorvak:' Of courshe! Just give me a drink and I'll gladly help you. **'Player:' No, I've had enough of buying drinks for people! It's always like this... Sure, I'll help you Player, just as soon as you get me a drink! And more often than not they actually want a very special drink that can only be gotten in the next town, or beyond. And what is wrong with all you people anyway? Sometimes it seems as if half the population of RuneScape is an alcoholic! So, no, I won't do it anymore, you can get your own drink for once, and I'm just going to stay right here until you've done so! ***'Khorvak:' Pffft, I only wanted a dwarven shtout from that table over there. Here, have the shtupid schematic, I've gone right off my drink now. **'Player:' Oh, alright, what do you want to drink? *** Khorvak: Oooh, jusht a glash of dwarven shtout over there... *** Player: Oh, I have a glass of that right here, have it! *** Khorvak: That'sh wonderful! You're a good human, you are. Here, have thish schematic and have fun with it! Between a Rock... Fire When Ready *'Player:' I've got your schematics all assembled, and I have that golden helmet as well! *'Dondakan:' Well, go ahead and wear your helmet! Won't do you much good while you're holding it in your hands! *'Player:' I've got your schematics all assembled, and I have that golden helmet as well! *'Dondakan:' Wonderful! These schematics look simple enough... are you ready for your quick trip through the rock then? **'Player:' You may fire when ready! ***'Dondakan:' Ah, such enthusiasm! Okay, here we go, let me have a look at those schematics and we'll get started. **'Player:' Ready as I'll ever be. ***'Dondakan:' Okay, here we go, let me have a look at those schematics and we'll get started. **'Player:' Err... maybe another time. *(After any of the upper two options) **'Dondakan:' Right, sitting comfortably? **'Player:' Er, not really, no... **'Dondakan:' Excellent, excellent, I'll get the cannon ready to fire then! **'Player:' I'm starting to get second thoughts about this! **'Dondakan:' Just think of all that gold! **'Player:' I'm thinking of that demon... **'Dondakan:' Don't worry, it'll all be over in a moment. **'Player:' That's what I'm afraid of. Welcoming Committee *'Player:' Where... where am I? What is this place? *''You hear muffled sounds through the rock wall.'' *'Player:' Dondakan said there was supposed to be a rive behind the rock... but I don't see a river here. *''You start to feel a little claustrophobic in here...'' *'Player:' I think... I think... I think I may be... inside the rock! *'Arzinian Being of Bordanzan:' You are in my domain now! Begone lest you wish to be destroyed! *'Player:' What? What was that? Ow, my poor head... this helmet seems heavier than ever! I need to think fast. If I remember correctly, that book Rolad gave me mentioned that the demonic spirit had an aversion to gold. Perhaps I should mine some before I continue. *''Your helmet starts to feel heavier and heavier! While you have the feeling it somehow keeps you in the rock, you think you can only keep it on for about eight more minutes. '' Gathering Gold (Dialogue while mining gold ore) *'Arzinian Being of Bordanzan:' Stop what you're doing or taste my wrath! *'Arzinian Being of Bordanzan:' Do not touch what is not yours! *'Arzinian Being of Bordanzan:' You are bringing doom down on yourself! *'Arzinian Being of Bordanzan:' I would not do that again if I were you! (Chatbox messages as time starts to run out) *''The helmet seems to become even heavier...'' * You feel a headache coming on... oh wait, it's just your helmet. '' * ''You feel like you're being pushed into the ground by the weight of the golden helmet. * You stumble and nearly fall. You can only keep this helmet on for a few more minutes! * You fight the urge to take off your helmet. It's getting harder and harder to resist! * You don't think you can keep on this helmet for more than a minute. Whatever you want to accomplish here, do it fast! * Must... not... take... off... helmet! * The weight of the helmet is becoming unbearable. You can't keep it on for more than a few seconds now! * Just as you feel your neck is about to snap, you take off your helmet. The world turns black and you feel as if you're being sucked out of the rock. Arzinian Avatar *'Arzinian Being of Bordanzan:' You did not heed my messages to stay away! You have brought doom down on to yourself! There are many aspects to my being and there are many skills I possess. Your magical abilities are impressive, but my powers of archery will foil them! Behold, as my avatar descends to your level to extinguish the flame of your puny existence! And while your power is great, mortal, I will still resist you! A Breath of Fresh Air *''You suddenly notice all the gold in your inventory has disappeared! It must have been absorbed into the rock!'' *'Dondakan:' The whole cave was shaking! What happened in there? *'Player:' I em... let me just collect my thoughts. It all seems like a sort of distant dream now. I... believe I killed that... what was it? That Arzinian being. That demon. *'Dondakan:' What, you actually killed him? *'Player:' Well, I killed its avatar. I'm not sure what happened to the demon itself. *'Dondakan:' Probably banished it to some hellish realm or other. He'll be back, but not for a few thousand years, I'm sure. But in the mean time, there's plenty of gold for me! *'Player:' For us. *'Dondakan:' Of course, of course! Whenever you want to back in there, let me know... just don't forget to bring your helmet! And here, have this rune pickaxe as well, I can just use a normal one now anyway. *'Player:' Great, thanks a lot! *'Dondakan:' No no, thank you! After all these years, the riddle of the rock has finally been cracked! Transcript